


SUNNY and BASIL go to McDonald's™ to Get Happy Meals™ and Generally Have a Decent Time Out

by baguette_pisser



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguette_pisser/pseuds/baguette_pisser
Summary: i am not sponsored by the mcdonald's brand. i am not sure if what i've written is even considered legal. but one thing is for sure: i owe omocat a lot in royalties
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	SUNNY and BASIL go to McDonald's™ to Get Happy Meals™ and Generally Have a Decent Time Out

It was an ordinary day like any other. Well, not really. Your new house that you were going to be  
moving into unfortunately was tragically destroyed in a violent explosion caused by a meteor strike,  
which dampered any plans your family had to move out. Truly worth shedding a tear. So because of  
this, you'll be staying at your old home for a while until your mom finds another house to buy  
(don't worry, your house-turned-to-ashes was insured.)

It's been a day since you were admitted to the hospital, and you just got back home. You forgot how  
comforting the smell of your house was...to think you'd be saying goodbye so soon.

You go lay down on the couch since you're kind of beat from the events of two days ago and your  
wounds still hurt a little. It feels nice to be able to unwind in a familiar environment.

After a few minutes of this, your MOM walks into the living room and asks you a deep,  
thought-provoking question.

MOM: "Hey SUNNY, I was thinking we could stop by the new McDonald's™ that opened yesterday for  
lunch so we could get out of the house for a bit. Would you like to do that?"

You make an affirmative noise. Of course you want to go to McDonald's™ and partake in their cheap,  
tasty food. Never mind being a shut-in for the past couple years, McDonald's™ is worth it any time.

MOM: "Alright, cool. We'll go in a bit once I finish placing these boxes."

You waited a bit. Then your MOM walked back into the room.

MOM: "You ready to go? Oh, but hang on! You should probably change out of your hospital gown before  
we head there."

Oh, you forgot to put on some normal clothes since you got here. Better go do that!

...

White-collared shirt...blue vest...beige shorts...socks and black shoes. Old reliable!

MOM: "Gosh SUNNY, you sure do love that combo of shirt and shorts, don't you? I don't blame you,  
honey. Your father had a strong sense of fashion!"  
MOM: "Alright, let's get going."

You get in the car. There's a loose box here or there, but it isn't too tight fitting into the back  
seats. Wait, since when was there a McDonald's™ in town? You've literally never seen one here. Not  
even one being worked on! Ah, you decide it's not something worth stressing about. You think of it  
as like a miracle!

MOM: "Actually, SUNNY, do you mind if we take a quick pitstop near your friend's house? I just  
thought we could invite him on our little adventure out since he's just gotten back from the  
hospital at the same time I brought you back."

Uh-uh. You don't mind him coming along. Actually, you think it'd be better if BASIL *did* come along  
since he not so long ago said what he thought would be his last goodbye to you. You'd bring your  
other friends, but they're at school right now.

MOM: "Okay, cool! We'll be there in juuuust a second."

Your MOM parks outside BASIL's house, gets out and walks up to the door, ringing the doorbell.  
Ding-dong! POLLY opens up the door. Both of them then start having a friendly conversation.

POLLY: "Oh hey, aren't you SUNNY'S MOM? I was thinking of getting in touch with you, but I didn't  
have your number."  
MOM: "Indeed I am, heehee! So, where do you belong in the family tree? I don't think we've met."  
POLLY: "Oh, I'm not a member of the family, I'm just BASIL's caretaker. I was also his GRANDMOTHER's  
caretaker, but...well, you know how it is."  
MOM: "Oh...I'm sorry BASIL had to witness that."  
POLLY: "Yeah...so, was there anything you needed from us, or..."  
MOM: "Ah, right! I was thinking if you and BASIL wanted to come along with us to the McDonald's™  
that just opened up across the street. I thought he'd enjoy some time out with SUNNY."  
POLLY: "Oh, sure, that'd be lovely! BASIL's still a little wounded here and there, but he's fine for  
the most part. I'll go ask him right now if he wants to come."

POLLY walks inside the house. You can just barely hear her yell BASIL's name. Seems like he's  
coming after all. Oh, there he is! He looks a little bruised on his forehead, but besides that he  
seems just fine. He's still wearing his trademark outfit. Possibly his only clean pair of clothes?  
You can spot him behind the doorframe. Oh, now he's spotted you! Ah...his expression seems a bit  
more lively now. You both missed each other since your hospital visits.

MOM and co. walk to the car. You're carpooling with them to stop pollution or whatnot. BASIL sits  
right next to you.

BASIL: "SUNNY! I didn't think I'd see you again so soon! Did you miss me? I sure missed you!"

BASIL then catches you by surprise with a hug. Not only has he seemingly loosened up a ton, he's  
more affectionate than usual...You suppose he's been doing better also.

Do you want to hug BASIL back?  
\-->YES  
NO

You give BASIL a light hug back. This continues for a little bit. It feels nice.

MOM: "Aww...look at you two getting along so well. Just like when you were both grade schoolers!"

You both then let go. Not because of embarrassment, but because you both had things to say to each  
other. Well, it's just BASIL doing the talking, really.

BASIL: "I just got home not too long ago. I just have a few bruises over here, but besides that I'm  
doing alright."  
BASIL: "It's a shame what happened to your new house...what terrible luck to have it struck by  
lightning twice in a row, then hit by an asteroid. You could probably win the lottery  
with how much that went against the odds!"  
BASIL: "But...enough about that. I've been wanting to be able to talk to you about what's been going  
on."  
BASIL: "SUNNY...I'm sorry I lashed out at you and, you know...about what happened to your eye. I  
didn't realize we both had SOMETHING creeping behind us. It was selfish of me to assume you  
just up and left me because you *wanted* to leave me."  
BASIL: "And, about MARI...she'd be proud of you taking responsibility. I'm sure of it! After all,  
I'm proud of you myself!"  
BASIL: "...So...can I ask you something, SUNNY? Do you forgive me? For everything that I've done to  
you? I wish I could make it up to you somehow..."

Well, you heard him. Do you forgive BASIL?  
...  
You don't have a choice in this matter. You're already aware of what the right answer is.

BASIL: "......."

BASIL suddenly buries his face in your chest. You can hear him whimper a little. He sounds  
choked-up. You pat his head, since it feels natural to do so.

BASIL: "Thank you.......SUNNY...it's so nice to be able to spend more time with you."

You feel the same way. BASIL then got up and moved over to the side a little. His hand, lying on the  
seat, is suspiciously close to yours. You don't know why, but you feel compelled to--Wait, how long  
has it been? Weren't you supposed to be at McDonald's™ already? BASIL suddenly remembering too, you  
both looked out the car windows. You finally got there!

BASIL: "Here we are, SUNNY!"  
MOM: "You know, for opening just a day ago, the parking lot's surprisingly empty! Alright, let's  
all head inside now."

You all get out of the car and walk inside the restaurant. As POLLY opens the door, you're hit with  
a faint smell of grease. It's not an unbearable smell, it's just something you thought was worth  
noting.

You all got in line to order.

EMPLOYEE: "Hi, welcome to McDonald's™! Can I take your order?"  
MOM: "Let me get a, umm...McDouble™ with no onions."  
EMPLOYEE: "Alright, is anyone else ordering?"  
POLLY: "I'll just have a Filet-O-Fish™, thank you."  
BASIL: "Erm...can I have a Happy Meal™, but with extra apple slices instead of the meat?"  
BASIL: "Psst, SUNNY! What are you getting?"

You tell BASIL your order.

BASIL: "And for him, can he have a 6-Piece Happy Meal™?"  
EMPLOYEE: "Alright, is that it for everyone?"  
MOM: "Yes, that's all."  
EMPLOYEE: "Okay, that'll be...$18.16."

MOM then paid for the food. You all then sat down at a booth. They bring the food straight to the  
tables now, which is pretty convenient. MOM gets your attention.

MOM: "It's been a while since we've gotten to do something like this, right, SUNNY?"

It has been a while.

MOM: "I missed going out with you sometimes. It's great to see you're willing to be able to leave  
the house now. MOMMY's proud!"

You feel a bit flushed. You'd rather she not talk about this in public.

BASIL: "Yeah, SUNNY. It's not like you to be this willing to get some sunlight. I'm proud of you  
too!"

BASIL gave you a little bump on the shoulder.

POLLY: "It's weird, BASIL. You weren't this outgoing either until today! I was surprised you wanted  
to come."  
BASIL: "Well, after our trips to the hospital, I was able to spend some time with SUNNY here. And,  
you know, it opened my eyes a little. Life is good, so may as well act like it's good!"  
POLLY: "Yeah, you're right, SUNNY. Life is good! Cheers to us! And McDonald's™!"  
ALL: "Cheers!"

An employee then came over with the food. Looks good! You open up the Happy Meal™ bag and take out  
the nuggets and fries. You pop a McNugget™ in your mouth. Crispy and delicious! And so are the fries  
too!

BASIL seems to be enjoying his food too. Good for him.

This was nice. You're glad you were able to spend more time with him. You then made out with BASIL.  
Glory be to McDonald's.™


End file.
